Christmas Love
by Amelia Wick
Summary: Sometimes the greatest gifts aren't the ones wrapped under the tree? My first attempt at a Christmas One Shot. E.L James owns FSOG.


"Dad, I'm about to board the plane now. I'll see you in about 4 hours, love you!" I hang up and grab my carry on and head towards the check-in. I am so excited to see my dad for Christmas. I start my last semester at Yale in January and have been unable to actually make it home for Christmas Day the last 3 years because of my job. I'm studying Psychology and been working in a Women's shelter. Our shelter is always open and some of the other workers used their seniority as a way to always get Christmas Day off. Last January I went to the director and specifically requested for Dec 23 to Jan 3 off and she was nice enough to grant me my request.

"Welcome to Seattle, hope you enjoy your stay." The pilot announces as we deboard the plane. As I'm walking towards the luggage claim I hear someone yelling my name and then I am nearly tackled to the ground.

"Aunt Ana, yous here!" Ava squeals as I pick her up and kiss all over her face.

"I am her baby girl. Where's your mommy and daddy?" I look around and find one of my best friends and his wife walking towards us. Growing up I was a very shy child and it took a lot for me to open up. That was until my father decided to relocate us to Seattle, Washington when I was 9 years old. We had lived in Seattle for only a month when I met him. I was swinging at the park down the road from my house and decided to be a daredevil and jump off the swing while high up. Well as you can imagine it didn't end well for my ankle. When I landed my ankle instantly hurt and I couldn't stop crying for my dad. All of a sudden a blonde haired boy walked up to me and asked me what happen. After telling him what happen he asked where I lived and then out of the blue he picked me up and carried me all the way home. The next day he came by to check on me and ever since we've been best friends.

"Ana Banana, I miss you so much." He pulls me into a bear hug making Ava and I both giggle at his silliness.

"Your daddy is so silly, isn't he" I ask her and she nods before snuggling back into my arms.

"How have you guys been?" I ask Elliot as I hug Kate. I wouldn't call Kate and me friends but we tolerate each other for the family. She isn't the friendliest of people but she makes Elliot and Ava happy so I can deal with it.

"We are doing great. We need to catch up while you're here and get lunch." Kate says as she takes Ava into her arms.

"You got any hugs left for your old man?" I jump in surprise and twirl around to see my dad standing there with pink roses and a welcome home balloon. I drop my carry on and run into his arms.

"I thought the doctor told you to rest at home?" I chastise him. He fell a few days ago and hurt his hip.

"I'm fine. It takes more than a little bump to take out your old man. Let's go get some breakfast. " I roll my eyes. My dad doesn't like to be fussed over which I believe is like a lot of dads but I still worry about him. Elliot grabs my luggage and we make our way to the car.

It's Christmas morning and I can't bring myself to roll out from under the warm comforter. I am also waiting for a call from the love of my life. Every year between 7 and 8 am my boyfriend calls me and wishes me a Merry Christmas. We've been friends since we were 9 but didn't start dating until we were 16. He always wanted to be enlist in the army and his father agreed to sign the waiver when he was 17 to enlist. We graduated High School and two weeks later he was leaving for basic training. It was a sad but proud day when he boarded the plane for North Carolina. After he finished his training he was able to visit me at Yale for about two before he was given orders to return to base and soon he was being deployed and has been gone for over 3 years. We talk once a month sometimes longer if he's on assignment. I can't wait to finally be in his arms and kiss him on the lips instead of on my tablet.

"Shit.." I jump out of bed when I hear my phone ringing in my purse. I forgot to get it out before bed.

"Don't hang up, please baby."

"Hello." I answer out of breath

"Merry Christmas baby."

"Now that i've heard your voice it will be. Merry Christmas, I love and miss you so much."

"Oh baby, I can't wait til you are finally in my arms again. I sent you a present, but i'm not sure if it will arrive today or not. I worked really hard to get this gift sent to you so fingers crossed. Tell me what been going since we last talked." We talk for about 15 minutes before he says he needs to go.

It takes me about thirty minutes to compose myself and head downstairs to spend the morning with my dad before we head out for Christmas brunch. After eating a bowl of fruit we open our stocking and hang out our present.

"Since we agreed to only one gift each this Christmas, I decided to go big." He points to a beautifuly wrapped box. We both agreed that we would rather donate gifts to childrens charities and also to the local orphanage instead of buying a ton of presents for each other.

"It's a Hope chest!" I squeals when I see the cherry wood chest with my name carved into the side. Growing up, I always kept a special box under my bed with all my memories. The box originally belong to my mother as a child. She kept it and filled it with everything she thought was important from her and my childhood. I could not have been more thankful because she died of cancer when I was 7. I still have her box but the box was crush somehow during my long cross country move to Hartford. I call my dad one night crying that the box was my only connection to her. He calmed me down and promised that he would fix it. Now as I look at the Hope chest I realize that the design is almost identical to my mothers but this box is huge.

"Thank you so much. This is one of the best gift I could ever be given. I love you, dad." I hug him and while he shows me all the special carving in included when making the chest.

After Ray unwrapped my present which was Garth Brook's concert tickets we headed out for our yearly Christmas brunch party.

"Merry Christmas!" Ray and I scream as we walk into the living room. Everyone gets up to hug us and Grace ask me to help her with making hot chocolate.

"How are you holding up this morning?" she ask me and I just shrug.

"The truth is that this is the first Christmas in four years that I am able to be with my family. I just wish he could be here. I talked to him this morning." I hand her my tablet and tell her to press play.

"Merry Christmas mom. I hope everyone is having a wonderful day and knows how much I lov and miss them. Like I told Ana I sent presents out that should arrive today. I couldn't ask for a better family. I love you!" The recording shuts off and we both wipe tears from our eyes.

"I miss him so much." I pull her into a hug and we just spend a few minutes comforting each other. As we are heading back towards the living room we are startled as the door bell rings. I look to Grace asking if she expecting anyone and she shakes her head.

"Maybe it's Christian's gifts being delivered." I explain and we both walk towards the door. When I open the door all I see is two people holding a bunch of gift boxes. I turn to Grace

"Oh, Ana let them in." She pulls me aside and invites them inside. As we watch them walk into the living room, I start to close the door but a throat being cleared catches my attention. I turn and gasp out as I see the love of my life here in the flesh looking hot as hell in his military uniform.

"CHRISTIAN!" Graces and I scream at the same time which also causes the family to come rushing into the hallway. Even though he is getting hugs and kissed by everyone else his eyes stay connected with mine. I'm so thankful when it's finally my turn.

"I have missed you so much. God, saying I love you doesn't even cut it for what I feel for you." He whispers as we hug.

"You are my forever and always. Thank you for coming back to me." As we start to kiss, Elliot as always has to ruin the moment with his cat calls.

We walk back into the living room where the two guys are still standing. Christian introducted them as Jason Taylor and Luke Sawyer. They were stationed together all four years and have become brothers.

After a few more hours of celebrating Christmas and Christian and his friends return Christian and I decided we need some time alone.

"Let's take a walk." He hold out his hand to me which I greatfully take. Just the feeling of his hand in mine makes my world complete. As we walk he tells me about how him being home for Christmas was in the works for a few months now but he didn't want to tell me in case it fell through. After walking around for about 20 minutes just looking at his parents Christmas lights and talking we're now standing in front of the boathouse door.

"I wanted to give you my Christmas present in private." H whisper into my ear as we ascend the stairs.

"Oh my God!" There are flower petals and tea light candles in the shape of a heart in the middle of the room. I look around and notice a few Christmas present, a blanket and a picnic basket sitting a the couch.

We lay out the blanket and set up the food which includes champhange.

"To Us" I go to take a sip but stop when I notice something sparkling. I gasp as I notice it's a ring. I look up and notice Christian is now down a one knee and I instantly start to cry.

"When I imagine my future there isn't a moment I don't see you and I together. I dream of us going on adventures together, having a family and growing old together but most importantly I dream of marrying you." I try to calm my tears down but I can't.

"You are the love of my life and it would make me the happiest man alive if you agree to become Anastia Grey. Will you marry me?"

"YES! I want all that too." He slips the gorgeous rprincess cut ring onto my finger and we share a passionate kiss that quickly has our clothes thrown all around.

"Merry Christmas to me!" He chuckles


End file.
